Complete construction and testing and begin application of computer assisted dichroic wavelength scanning UV-Visible microspectrophotometer for visual pigment analysis of individual rods and cones. Analysis of structural and chemical changes in rod outer segments associated with excitation by and adaptation to light using kinetically resolved spectroscopic tools. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: W.S. Jagger and P.A. Liebman. Anomalous dispersion of rhodopsin in rod outer segments of the frog. J. Opt. Soc. Am. 66:56-59 (1976). J.H. Parkes, J.H. Rockey and P.A. Liebman. Circular dichroism of rhodopsins and porphyropsins. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 428:1-12 (1976).